A Memorable Night
by Meg0613
Summary: For the final prompt before season 4.B starts "That was certainly memorable".


A Memorable Night

For the prompt "That was certainly memorable". A always thanks to Duff for the fabulous characters.

"Please come in and have a seat." Chief Taylor told Sharon and Andy motioning to two empty chairs in his office. Neither of them could help but feel nervous. Why had the chief called them into his office? Had they crossed a line somewhere? Had someone on their team complained? They had been very careful to keep their relationship at work professional but it was impossible to draw a hard line on exactly what that meant. It wasn't like they made out in her office but sometimes the flirting did get the best of them and when they were off the clock and with their coworkers they had agreed that they would not try and hide how they felt. They held hands and their team and seen quick exchanges of kisses on more than one occasion. They were both very physically affectionate people and that came out in their relationship, but they both felt like they had appropriate boundaries.

"Is there a problem Chief?" Sharon asked.

Chief Taylor shook his head as he sat down behind his desk, "No, no problem at all. I just wanted to check in with you both. You have been…" He paused, "dating" he said deliberately "for several months now and as your commanding officer I thought it would just be a good idea to see how things were going. You know with the whole dating while working together thing. I thought I should see if there is anything that I should know."

Sharon and Andy exchanged glances briefly both feeling slightly awkward and not knowing exactly how to respond.

"Well Chief, Major Crimes closure rate is up and our hours are actually down. Unless someone had said otherwise I believe my team is operating as good if not better than ever." Sharon told him.

"Don't worry Captain; I have received no complaints from or about your team. Truly, I just wanted to check on you both. Like I said when you first told me that you were dating, it can be difficult working together while dating, I just wanted to see if you had…left yourselves room to maneuver."

Andy couldn't help himself as he muttered; "We maneuver just fine" which earned him a sharp look form the woman he hoped to go home with again tonight.

"What Andy means Chief, is that while yes at times it is difficult to balance our work life with our personal relationship we feel like we are doing well with it." Sharon told him in a way that left little room for discussion.

"Very well then, just know that I am here if you need to discuss anything." He said, "It's Friday night and you don't have a case so I am sure that you are ready to get out of here. In fact my wife would like me home at a decent hour as well. "

"Yes, Chief, thank you." Sharon said glancing at Andy again.

"Yes, Chief, have a good weekend with your wife, We are going back to where we first…"Andy started

"Thank you Chief, I think we should finish our paperwork and get going." Sharon said glaring at her boyfriend.

Chief Taylor couldn't help but smile a little watching them, "I am sure the paperwork can wait Captain, go enjoy your weekend."

Sharon walked ahead of Andy and pushed the buttons on the elevator not speaking until the doors closed behind them.

"Have you lost your mind?" She asked him when she felt him grab her around the waist and press his lips on hers.

Sharon looked up at him in surprise, "Andy, we are at work." She said but the look in her eyes and her tone were not so convincing.

Andy just smiled at her, "I know and according to our boss we are off for the weekend which makes you my girlfriend and I have really wanted to kiss my girlfriend all day. Let's get out of here."

Sharon laughed, "Can I at least go get my briefcase?"

"I put it in the car before the meeting." He told her.

"Fine, we can leave. Where are we going anyways?" She asked him, "What were you going to Taylor? Where we first what?"

Andy grinned at her again, "Oh no, you didn't want to hear before so now you are just going to have to wait."

"Fine" She said as the elevator doors opened and she grabbed his hand and pulled him along to his car that they had ridden in together this morning. Sharon noticed a medium sized bag sitting on the front seat and she looked at him in confusion.

"Open it" he told her.

Sharon smiled as she pulled out a brand new Dodgers jersey and a opened the envelope that was also in the bag. "Andy, you didn't! " She exclaimed.

"Yeah, I did, Skybox tickets, now go get changed before we are late and the Dodger dogs are gone." He said smiling at how excited she was.

An hour later they were walking hand in hand into Dodger stadium. "Do you remember the last time we were her together." Andy asked her as she was leaning into his shoulder.

Sharon instantly felt her cheeks flush as she remembered the embarrassment she felt that night. "Do we have to talk about that night Andy, Of course I remember it, it was certainly memorable."

 _One Year Earlier_

Andy had called her at the last minute to see if she would like to go to the Dodger's game, his daughter had gotten tickets at work and offered them to him. She was surprised he wasn't taking Provenza but had learned to not ask too many questions about those two. Sharon hadn't been to a game since Ricky and Emily were little and was excited to go.

"Do they still have the special hot dogs?" She asked him

"You mean the Dodger Dogs? Yes, they still have them." He laughed.

"Oh, good, and Cracker Jacks, I must have Cracker Jacks."

Andy smiled at her, the more time he spent with her outside of work the more he liked her. He was lying to himself when he said he only wanted to be her friend. The truth was he hadn't even thought about asking Provenza to go with him tonight. He wanted to spend time with her. He would buy her a Dodger Dog and Cracker Jacks, truth was he would buy her whatever she wanted if she would smile that completely unguarded smile of hers that started with her lips and ended in her eyes.

Shortly after the fifth inning Andy had gotten her a Dodger Dog and a soda. Andy was smiling and watching her eat it as she was watching one of those silly things that they do between innings on the jumbo tron. Sharon started laughing when they showed the Mets starting pitcher dressed up like a cartoon character. Her laugh started off small but in true Sharon fashion when she is unguarded it quickly turned into the Sharon Snort Laugh or the SSL as her friends and family had taken to calling it. The problem was she was eating her Dodger Dog when it started and she started to choke as she was eating.

"Hey, are you all right?" Andy asked her with concern as she waved him off. "Take a sip of your soda" he suggested as she continued to cough.

"I'm….fine.."she said between coughs.

"Please, take a sip of your drink." He said again.

"Andy…I'm…"She started just as she had a giant cough and the piece of hot dog that had been stuck in her throat flew out and hit Andy between the eyes. Sharon's eyes flew open in shock as Andy stared at her for a second and wiped his face.

"Andy, I'm so sorry." She said her face instantly turning red.

Andy just smiled at her, "Hey, don't worry about it Provenza has done worse." He said with a shrug.

 _Present day_

"Andy, I have never been so embarrassed in my entire life. I was sure after that night that you would never want to see me again." She said remembering the horror she felt that night.

"It was actually the opposite. It was that night that I decided that I wanted to see you as much as possible." He confessed

"Because I spit Dodger Dog in your face?" She asked with a laugh.

"Because, I knew I wanted to spend my time with someone who could laugh that hard. I was already falling in love with you but after that night I was completely gone. That's what I was going to tell Taylor was that the we were going to the place where I first realized that I was in love with you."

"Andy Flynn, I don't know what I'm going to do with you." She said as she kissed him.

"Well if you want to not spit food on me tonight that would probably be all right." He laughed as he took her hand and led her to their seats.

The End

A/N: OMG, I can't believe it's back tomorrow night! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing it has helped me get through the hiatus and I hope that it has helped you too! I can't wait to see what Duff gives us!


End file.
